Personal communication, productivity, and entertainment devices such as cellular phones, tablet computers, e-books, hand-held games, portable media players, PDAs, etc. are known to include features such as graphical user interfaces on color touch screens, Bluetooth and/or WiFi capability, etc. Many such devices also incorporate support for ancillary applications (hereafter referred to as “apps”) for example calendars, email, games, social media interfaces, maps and navigation, etc. Furthermore, in some instances support for such apps may also be provided as a feature of certain entertainment appliances such as for example so-called “smart TVs,” cable or satellite set top boxes, etc. For the sake of brevity, all such app capable devices whether personal/portable or appliance-based, will be collectively referred to hereafter as “smart devices.”
Contemporaneously, an increasing number of household appliances such as for example thermostats, clothes washer/driers, dishwashers, refrigerators, solar power arrays controllers, etc., are becoming network enabled, i.e., these appliances are capable of communicating status and/or receiving commands over a local and/or wide area network. In order to fully utilize such features however, the user of such an appliance may be required to locate and download into a smart device an appliance manufacturer supplied app which serves to provide an appropriate appliance interface. A user may not be notified that there is an app available for downloading into a single operating system or across different operating systems (hereafter referred to as “OS”) and the user may need to manually sign into each device which may contain the desired OS. To overcome the above described problem, the system and method described hereinafter will present a set up agent which may automate the app synchronization and the app login authentication which may utilize an automated procedure.